Flashlight
by Kimmychu
Summary: There are many uses for a flashlight, and Danny and Flack experiment with one particular way … Danny/Flack kinkiness.


**Flashlight**

Fandom: CSI:NY

Author: Kimmychu

Rating: FRAO (the _-ahem-_ enlightening kind)

Pairing: Danny/Flack

Content Warning: In/appropriate use of an everyday item, depending on your perspective.

Spoilers: Extremely tiny one for episode 4x20, only for D/F.

Summary: There are many uses for a flashlight, and Danny and Flack experiment with one particular way … Danny/Flack kinkiness.

Disclaimer: The kinkiness belongs to me. Yep.

**( Oooo …... oooO )**

Author's Notes: Another total PWP, and it's probably way more kinky than **Pick Up 101**. Pleased be warned you may never see a certain everyday object the same way ever again. _-lol-_ Enjoy, horndogs, and thank you for your reviews!

**( Oooo …... oooO )**

The flashlight was … perfect.

"Oh, my _God_, Don."

"_Sshh_, are you hurtin-"

"No, oh fuck, _no_ …"

Flack licked his lower lip, drew in a breath.

Then, he slowly pushed the black, metallic flashlight in and watched Danny's lithe body swallow another inch of the object. He could feel Danny shuddering beneath his hand, his right hand that cupped one side of the CSI's ample buttocks and knowing how much Danny was _enjoying_ this sent a shudder rushing through his own body.

"_More_."

Danny's hoarse murmur seemed as loud as thunder to Flack.

"Don … gimme _more_."

He helplessly stared at Danny lying prone on the bed before him, at Danny clutching tight at the beige-colored pillows, at Danny with his face buried in those pillows and that bubblebutt thrust up into the air. Straight at his face.

Why didn't they think about doing this sooner?

"Danny, it's already half-way in," he rasped.

Danny was struggling up onto his hands and knees now, and it took everything Flack had to maintain a poker face. Damnit, now was _not _the time to think a naked Danny with a flashlight up the ass was funny. Well, it _was_ kinda funny, but it was fucking _hot_ to him as well.

Flack drew in another breath, a more deeper one.

Watching Danny play with himself, be it with his fingers or a dildo, was one thing. Watching Danny using the regular flashlight that the guy brought along to crime scenes as a sex toy was really, _really_ something else.

And _he_ was the only one who ever got to touch it and use it aside from Danny.

_Fuck_.

"I want _more_." Danny was gazing at him from the corners of heavy-lidded, sultry eyes. "Give all a' it to me."

Flack's toes curled.

"Okay, babe, okay."

Flack stroked the stretched skin around the black flashlight and smiled at Danny's low moan. Yeah, he _loved_ listening to Danny's moans and whimpers, and when Danny got what he wanted, Danny moaned _good_.

"Anythin' ya want, babe, ya got it."

The flashlight slid inside another inch, and another.

"Oh God, ohmy_God_ …"

Danny had bowed his head again, tossing it from side to side on the pillows, his fingers clawing into the bedsheets, arching his back so sinuously like that and spreading his legs so wide -

The flashlight slid in one more inch.

And then, Flack was blinded.

His first instinct was to close his eyes and turn his head away. His second instinct was to open them a moment later to figure out what the hell happened. Squinting his eyes, he glanced in the vicinity of Danny's bottom.

The amused laugh that burst from his mouth surprised even himself.

"Whu?"

Danny's baffled murmur only served to make him laugh harder. His eyes were tearing up by the time he directed his fingers into a variety of arrangements, trying his best to create believable-looking shadow shapes on the bedroom wall behind them.

"What the … _Doooon!_"

Flack's laugh transformed into an all-out cackle fest.

"Oh, babe, this has gotta be somethin' new even for _us!_" Flack gasped between laughs.

Flack toppled over onto the mattress next to Danny, unable to do anything except lie there and be shaken by his uncontrollable laughter, giving the bed weak kicks whenever it got too much for him. Opening his eyes and seeing the circular ray of light dancing all over the wall while Danny attempted to look backwards while still on all fours did not help him one bit.

"Oh my _Goooooood_ -"

"Oh yeah, you switched the flashlight on with your _ass!_"

If there was a sound that Flack delighted in more than Danny's moans, it was Danny's joyful laughter. Danny's pearly teeth flashed in the diffused light of the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm a man of many talen-"

All of a sudden, Danny's eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"Oh shit." Danny's eyelids fluttered. "Oh, it's in deep, it's hittin' it _right there _…"

Flack's higher processes shut down. He grabbed Danny by the upper arms and maneuvered the other man onto his back, sensing the violent tremor that rocked Danny from head to toe the instant Danny was supine. His left hand skimmed down Danny's heaving chest and belly, straight down to a very hard, flushed erection.

"Ahh, _fuck_, that feels good … _fuuuck_ …"

Flack didn't think, he didn't need to. His body had become so attuned to Danny's that his hands moved on their own volition, one squeezed around Danny's cock and pumping up and down just the way Danny liked it, the other gripping onto the flashlight and carefully twisting it to rub against that sensitive spot inside Danny.

After Flack discovered just how sensitive that tiny inner part of Danny was, Danny never had a damn chance against his skillful fingers ever again.

"_Ooooh_ _fuck_ …"

Danny's eyes were closed, his brows furrowed and mouth in an 'O' shape under the onslaught of pleasure. Danny's shoulders and torso were tense, stiffening in readiness for the inevitable climax.

"Oh God, I'm gonna _come_ -"

For the first time since they began their relationship of being much more than just friends, Danny was utterly silent throughout his orgasm. It was something else that was new to Flack, and he prolonged the experience as much as he could, committing every visual and auditory detail to memory, of Danny convulsing, of Danny staring back at him as white semen painted the lean swells of a flat abdomen.

Danny was fucking _beautiful_ without any masks.

Flack wasn't sure how long Danny's hand had rested on his thigh.

"What 'about you?" Danny asked softly.

Flack blinked. Then he glanced downwards at his groin, realizing what Danny meant.

"Don't worry 'bout me, babe. Your pleasure's _mine_, remember?"

Danny's tender smile caused something in the left side of his chest to skip a beat.

Flack blinked again, and noticed Danny was already holding his flashlight in his right hand. Damn, and he'd wanted to be the one to take it out too.

Nevermind. There's always a next time, if Danny's pleased expression was anything to go by.

"What are ya smilin' 'bout?" Danny murmured, his blue eyes warm.

Flack plucked the flashlight from Danny's hand. He gazed at it with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Ya know … I think I'll _keep_ this one."

Danny snickered, his eyes warmer than ever.

"Yeah. Then ya don't hafta keep askin' me for one anymore."

Flack let a few seconds pass, then grinned, his eyes as crinkled with mirth as Danny's.

"Well, wouldn't hurt if ya brought an extra flashlight or two to crime scenes in the future. I mean, the next time we could end up losin' a few up your greedy bu-"

Flack never got to finish his sentence.

Danny was, after all, a master at shutting him up with kisses, and he was _just_ fine with that.

**Fin.**


End file.
